The present invention relates to mouthpiece for drinking. More particularly, the present invention related to a mouthpiece for drinking designed to be used for drinking liquids from a personal hydration system.
People that are involved in physical activities, whether they are for military purposes, sports or recreation purposes, need to drink water during activity. In order to do so, personal liquid containers were developed. Such containers have to be light, durable and flexible so that the soldier, athlete or traveler may carry the container conveniently. Personal containers that are designated for these purposes are know in the art and an example for a flexible container may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,298 xe2x80x9cSport Hydration Systemxe2x80x9d filed in 1983 by Boxer et al. This patent discloses a sport hydration system that includes a flexible liquid container or bag, suspended from the shoulder.
In order to maximize the advantage of a container designated for drinking water or other beverage during activity, it is beneficial that the personal container would have a comfortable means for withdrawing the water from the container. Drinking the water during activity may be done using this means for withdrawing water without the compulsion to stop the activity. For example, if a container is installed at the rear of a bicycle or anywhere else, and the bicyclist desires to drink without halting his bicycles, a means for withdrawing the water from the container may enable him to do so. U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,368 xe2x80x9cLiquid Dispensing Apparatus for Bicyclists and Skatersxe2x80x9d filed by Bekkedahl in 1996 discloses a liquid dispensing apparatus that is installed on a bicycle for use by a person operating the bicycle or a liquid dispensing apparatus installed on a person for use by a person operating inline skates.
Another example for hydration system can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,457 xe2x80x9chydration systemxe2x80x9d by Croft, filed in 1996. This patented hydration system for backpackers or other athletes includes a bladder, a filling opening, an enclosing cover and filling opening, a flexible line and a deformable valve to be held in the user""s mouth.
One of the main drawbacks of hydration systems to be used during physical activity is the valve installed at the opening of the container. The valve has to be very easy to operate in order to open it during activity and it has to be closed when the user does not drink.
An example for a valve to be connected to hydration systems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,207 xe2x80x9cBite Valve Having a Plurality of Slitsxe2x80x9d filed in 1997 by Paczonay. This bite valve for delivering liquid to the mouth of an individual includes a hollow body portion and a deformable closure connected to the body portion. A plurality of spaced slits are formed in the deformable closure. A portion of the deformable closure between the slits changes shape when the bite valve is subjected to opposed compressive force. This causes the portion of the deformable closure to open and form a plurality of openings allowing liquid flow through the deformable closure. Another valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,767 xe2x80x9cPersonal Hydration System with an Improved Mouthpiecexe2x80x9d filed in 1998 by Gardner et al. The mouthpiece includes a neck that is adapted to be mounted on a supply tube to a hydration system and which is joint to a resilient head. The head includes a dispensing face with a pair of lips that define a normally closed slit, through which fluid is dispensed from the mouthpiece, a perimeter and a minimum dimension between opposed points on the perimeter. The bite region extends from the perimeter to the lip-receiving shoulder, which extends from the bite region to the neck. Another bite valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,305 xe2x80x9cBite Valve for Hydration Bladderxe2x80x9d filed in 1998 by Hoskins et al. This bite valve includes a deformable sleeve and an elongated valve body that is received within the deformable sleeve.
There are several disadvantages of available valves and the bite valves that are referred herein as references. The obligation of the user to impose force on the closure using his teeth and at the same time to drink the liquid coming out through the opening makes drinking a difficult task especially if one desire to drink while continuing doing the activity. Another severe fault of the bite valves is in their low flow rate that increases the time of drinking and the effort of the user during drinking. When the containers provided with bite valves are not in use, every contact with the valve causes leakage since the valves are based on operation under relatively low stress. Another disadvantage of the bite valves is when operated in temperatures below zero; the water drops that are left in the valve are frozen, closely attaching the parts of the valve that should open up in order to allow water to flow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel mouthpiece for drinking that enables the user to drink fluid from a personal hydration system.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a novel mouthpiece for drinking liquids from hydration system that has relatively high flow rate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel mouthpiece for drinking liquids from hydration system that enables the user to drink fluid conveniently from the container through the valve without having to halt activity.
Yet, it is another object of the present invention to provide a novel mouthpiece for drinking liquids from hydration system that has an opened position and a closed one while the transition between the positions is easy and may be done using the front teeth, the mouth or one hand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel mouthpiece for drinking liquids from hydration system that is provided with a locked position wherein leakage of water is prevented.
It is thus provided a mouthpiece for a hydration system designed for drinking liquids from that system, comprising:
a body having an internal conduit passing through it, said internal conduit having a broad portion provided with a broad opening and a narrow portion provided with a narrow opening;
a piston member having a distal portion and a proximal portion, said piston member provided with a passageway passing through it, the passageway having a first opening at said proximal portion and a second opening between said proximal portion and said distal portion, at least a portion of said piston member inserted in said conduit fitting inside said broad portion while said distal portion of said piston member is adapted to fit inside said narrow portion, said piston member adapted to coaxially move within said body, an O-ring closely encircling said distal portion of said piston member;
wherein said piston member can move between two positions, a first closed position preventing passage of liquid through said mouthpiece, in which said distal portion fits inside said narrow portion while pushing said O-ring opposite said narrow portion so as to sealingly block passage of liquid through said passageway, and a second open position allowing passage of liquid through said mouthpiece, in which said piston member is coaxially retracted outwardly from said narrow portion allowing passage of liquid through said second opening into said passageway;
whereby said narrow opening of the body acts as the inlet of said mouthpiece and said first opening in said piston member acts as the outlet of said mouthpiece.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, said body is further provided with a conduit fluidically connecting said narrow portion and said narrow opening and wherein said piston member is further provided with a extension adapted to move coaxially within said conduit, and wherein said extension having a protrusion at its loose end, said protrusion is adapted to fit inside an elongated slot in said conduit, wherein said elongated slot limits the movements of said piston member between said closed position and said open position.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, said mouthpiece has a locked position in which said piston member in its closed position is rotated along its elongated axis and said protrusion is accommodated in a dent provided in said elongated slot so as to prevent said piston from retracting.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, said conduit is provided with at least one circular flange at said conduit external surface.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, said piston member resiliently moves between said two positions.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, said closed position is a default position.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a spring is connected between said distal portion and said narrow opening.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, said narrow portion is provided with a circular rim on which distal portion may rest when said piston member is in said closed position.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, said distal portion is provided with a circular groove in which said O-ring rests, said O-ring is contiguous to said narrow portion when said piston member is in said closed position.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, another circular groove is carved on said proximal portion of said piston member, said groove is provided with another O-ring that is contiguous with a corresponding circular portion of said broader portion of said body.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, said piston member is provided with a circular flange around said first opening in said piston member.